battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Relay Tower
Overview Relay.png Towers *With 5 towers per sector (North, East, South, West and Center) there are towers that are beacons for travelling quickly to other sectors. *Each beacon allows your ship to travel up to 5 sectors instantly. *To understand where a player has headed, the direction they park at a tower determines their headed tower. *Left = North *Bottom = East *Right = South *Top = West *Close = Centre *This only helps if you know their destination sector. Finding Towers *By clicking on your fleet that is stationary, you get an option to "Find Relay Tower". *Selecting this option will centre your map to the closest tower to that fleet. *Then you have the option to move to the area or click "Go" on the tower. Using Towers *Clicking a tower and selecting go will allow your to instantly relocate your fleets to the required sector. *You can either select one of the 4 other towers in your current sector or travel up to 5 sectors in either direction (up or down) by clicking the arrows on either side of the pop-up window. *To travel more than 5 sectors away, simply daisy chain the relays to travel anywhere in the hunred-range you are in (i.e. 1-100, 101-200, 201-300, etc...). *You cannot use relay towers to jump across hundreds. *Screen randomly reloads with spinning kixeye page and freezes requiring you to reload the whole game putting your fleets at risk. *To overcome this, once you have clicked go, select another fleet that is at sea. *You will notice your transporting fleet stop, then move for 2-4 seconds (this is the ship teleporting from your current sector). *Once it hits 0 the fleet is in transit. *The timer then drops from another 2-4 seconds as it settles in the new sector. *If you select the fleet during this time, the page doesn't load and you can move quickly to prevent ambush. Information *Introduced on the 7th March 2013, the Relay Tower is a means of travelling across multiple sectors quickly without the need to hop. Additional Facts *Navigation Relays will allow players to quickly travel across the sectors to meet with Alliance members or attack enemies that were previously too far away. *There are five Relay Towers in each sector North, South, East, West and one in the Center. *Clicking on a stationary fleet on the World Map will allow players to find the closest Relay Tower. *Players can use the Relay Towers to travel up to five sectors at a time. *Relay Towers can be used consecutively to travel even further. *There is a Home button on each Relay Tower that allows players to travel back home quickly using the Relay Network. *If a fleet gets destroyed far from the home sector, it will automatically use the Relay Network to travel back. *Protection is not available when entering and exiting Relay Towers, so players will be vulnerable when using the Navigation Relay. *Travel with alliance members and friends to avoid unforeseen trouble. *''Find Relay Towers'' - Players no longer have to launch a fleet in order to find the nearest Relay Tower. Clicking on an area of open water on the World Map will give players the option to find the nearest Relay Tower. Gallery Relay.png Sector relay.png Video (Video) Related Pages *Link 1 Category:In-Game Feature